Battery-powered devices, such as digital cameras for example, generally depend on a battery-based power supply for their operational power. In particular, a battery-based power supply that employs a rechargeable battery is often used in such portable battery-powered devices. The rechargeable battery of the battery-based power supply provides the device with operational power without requiring a continuous connection to a fixed power source, such as an alternating current (AC) electrical outlet, thus facilitating portable operation of the device. In general, the device may be operated from battery power until the battery becomes depleted. When depleted, the battery is either recharged in situ or is replaced with a fully charged, replacement battery. When not recharged in situ, the rechargeable battery is typically recharged in a recharging unit that is separate from the device.
Modern battery-powered devices often are capable of accepting and utilizing batteries having any one of a number of different battery chemistries. In simple terms, a battery is a device that converts chemical energy stored by the battery into electrical energy or electricity. The ‘chemistry’ of the battery refers to a specific combination of electrolytes and electrode materials used in the battery to create and sustain chemical reactions within the battery that produce electricity. A variety of different battery chemistries are currently commercially available including, but not limited to, alkaline, high-energy alkaline, nickel-metal hydride (NiMH), nickel-cadmium (NiCd), and photo lithium or lithium-iron sulfide (Li—FeS2). Moreover, all of these chemistries are available in a variety of common battery sizes or form factors, including, but not limited to, an ‘AA’ size.
Among the batteries that are used in battery-powered devices, some are rechargeable while others are not. In general, whether or not a battery is rechargeable is dictated by the battery chemistry. Thus, a battery having a battery chemistry that supports re-energizing or recharging of the chemical energy stored by the battery is usually considered to be rechargeable. For example, alkaline batteries generally are not rechargeable while NiMH and NiCd batteries are rechargeable.
Of the various rechargeable battery chemistries, many often require conditioning or reconditioning to achieve or maintain peak battery capacity and performance. For example, NiMH and NiCd batteries are know to require such conditioning. Without periodic conditioning during use, NiMH and NiCd batteries develop a reduced battery charge or storage capacity. The reduced charge capacity eventually renders the battery unusable. Regular, periodic battery conditioning of NiMH and NiCd batteries helps to reduce or even reverse the reduction of charge capacity. Additionally, batteries of certain chemistries often require conditioning when new and/or after being stored for a long period of time. For example, NiMH batteries typically require some conditioning to achieve a full capacity when new. On the other hand, batteries of some other chemistries do not require or benefit from conditioning. In fact, some battery chemistries may be damaged by the application of conditioning. Most notably, a non-rechargeable battery, such as an alkaline battery, would be drained and effectively rendered useless by an attempt to recondition such a battery.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have means for battery conditioning that was not limited to use with a battery having a particular battery chemistry. Such a battery conditioning means would address a long-standing need in the area of battery-powered devices that utilize rechargeable batteries.